firefandomcom-20200223-history
Bonnyville Regional Fire Authority
The Town of Bonnyville and Bonnyville Municipal District are served by the Bonnyville Regional Fire Authority. The Authority also contracts with Cold Lake Fire Rescue for service. History Fire Stations Apparatus Roster All pump/tank measurements are in Imperial gallons. 'Fire Station 1' - Headquarters :2011 GMC Sierra 1500 utility :2006 Ford Expedition utility :2002 Ford F-150 4x4 utility 'Fire Station 2' - Goodridge Built 1991/2000 :Rescue 22 - 2016 Freightliner M2 106 / Fort Garry walk-in (SN#M0642) :2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 3234) :2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer tanker (420/1700) :2000 GMC light rescue 'Fire Station 3' - Glendon Built 2004 :Pumper 30 - 2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior (840/1000) (SN#SE 3232) :Rescue 32 '- 2014 Ford F-550 / Acres mini-pumper (100/250) :2006 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer tanker (420/1700) 'Fire Station 4 - 47232 Township Road 640, Iron River Built 1991 :Rescue 40 - 2012 Ford F / Rosenbauer :Tanker 41 - 2010 Freightliner M2 106 / Rosenbauer (420/3000) 'Fire Station 5' - 4407 50 Avenue, Bonnyville Built 1991 :Rescue 50 - 2014 Ford F-550 / Acres (100/250) :Pumper 52 - 2005 Freightliner M2 106 / Superior (1050/?) (SN#SE 3469) :Rescue 55 - 2012 Spartan Metro Star / Smeal (1250/500/?F) (SN#4092) :Ladder 56 - 2011 Pierce Arrow XT (1750/420/75' rear-mount) (SN#23928) :2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (840/?) (SN#SE 3238) :1993 ? / General rescue 'Fire Station 6' - 63120 Range Road 455, La Corey Built 2016 :2006 Freightliner M2 / Superior pumper :2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior tanker (420/1700) (SN#SE 3240) :1991 Ford F / Wabash tanker 'Fire Station 7' - 5002 48 Avenue, Fort Kent Built 1980/1999 'Fire Station 8' - 4805 49 Avenue, Ardmore Built 1965 :2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 3238) 'Fire Station 9' See Cold Lake Fire Rescue On Order :2019 ? / Rosenbauer pumper :2019 ? / Rosenbauer pumper :Bonnyville entered into a contract with Rocky Mountain Phoenix to supply an additional three pumpers and one tanker (built by Rosenbauer) over two years in February 2018. Retired Apparatus :2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (840/1000) (SN#SE 3233) (Sold to Buffalo Lake Fire Department (Alberta)) :2004 Freightliner FL 70 / Superior pumper (840/955) (SN#SE 3239) (Used by Cold Lake Fire Rescue) :1996 Ford F-series pickup rapid response :1996 Ford F-450 light rescue (port./250) :1992 Chevrolet / General light rescue :1991 GMC TopKick / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 1149) :1990 Pierce Dash / Superior pumper (1050/950) (SN#SE 1169) (Sold to Davidson Fire Department) :1984 International CO1950B / Anderson pumper (1050/-/800F/55' Thibault boom) (SN#IS-1050-66) (Ex-Esso Resources Cold Lake Fire Department, donated to Cuerpo de Bomberos de Penco) :1987 Ford C-8000 / Superior pumper (840/500) (SN#SE 828) :1987 Mack R tanker (?/3400) :1982 International S1900 pumper (Sold to Manitou Lake Fire & Rescue) :1980 Chevrolet C70 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 338) :1980 Chevrolet C70 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 339) :1980 Chevrolet C70 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 340) :1980 Chevrolet C70 / Superior front-mount pumper (625/1000) (SN#SE 341) :1979 ? / Superior tanker (-/1000) (SN#SE 324) (Leased from Alberta Forestry) :1978 Ford C-900 / Superior (840/500) (SN#SE 168) (Ex-Pumper 52) :1959 International / LaFrance pumper Future Plans In September 2018, the Bonnyville Municipal District and Fire Authority purchased property for new fire halls in Ardmore and Fort Kent. The Ardmore station will also include storage for road equipment. Detailed design and engineering will take place in 2018 and construction is planned for 2019. External Links Bonnyville Regional Fire Authority Station Map Category:Bonnyville No. 87 Category:Alberta departments operating Acres apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Rosenbauer apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Smeal apparatus Category:Alberta departments operating Superior apparatus Category:Former operators of Anderson apparatus Category:Former operators of LaFrance apparatus